A Night on the Town
by YuukiLovesZero
Summary: Yuuki is in town late at night, what will she do when backed into an alley with no way out? Read to find out! Zero x Yuuki !


**Author's Notes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VK, Matsuri Hino does. If I did, obviously Yuuki and Zero would be together**

**Rating: Teen because of some violence...**

**I have never written a story before, so please realize that as you review. That being said, if you have some constructive criticism, I want to know it!! If you liked my story, want me to continue it, or want me to start a new one, just ask :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh shit," thought Yuuki as she was running. "I hope I can defend myself... Why do I always seem to get into so much trouble when I go into town!"

A level E vampire was rapidly catching up to her as she was running. This was a predicament mainly because she knew she couldn't run forever.

"Oh come on pretty lady, I just want a taste of your sweet blood," he yelled as he was catching up with her more and more.

As they were running, Yuuki realized that she was running into the end of an alley.

Yuuki then stopped in her tracks and turned around. The level E was very surprised by her actions and stopped as well. He inched slowly towards her, wary of what she might do. She had her hand on Artemis, but right as she did so, she immediately thought of snow, blood, and the level E that had attacked her as a child. As she was thinking about her not-so-great past with vampires, she looked up to see the proximity of the vampire to her. Before she could react, the vampire was already licking her neck. She instantly thought about Zero, and how he had been drinking from her on a regular basis. The blood sessions were now not a chore at all, but more of a time she looked forward to, deep down inside. For a split second, she forgot about how it _wasn't _Zero, which was a big problem considering the situation. She snapped back to reality as she realized what was_ really _happening and began to get very afraid. At this point, she was backed into a wall, backed into a place where no one would hear or see her.

She was frozen in time. She felt like she couldn't move. She was so afraid that she had no means to protect herself. Using Artemis at this point would probably be useless because the vampire could easily hit it out of her hand. She was out of options, out of things to do, and out of places to run.

"Why does it always come to this..." she thought in despair.

After what seemed like forever, the vampire sunk his fangs into her neck. She tried to move and get out of the alley, but he had an iron grip on her as he drank her blood mercilessly. Right as she started to feel light headed, she saw a figure appear.

Click. The level E looked up to see a gun pointed to his head. The level E didn't let go of Yuuki at all, he just tried to drink as much as he possibly could.

"Oh no you don't," said Zero as he shot the level E with his anti – vampire gun.

He quickly went to Yuuki's side to check on her. By this point she had passed out because of all the blood loss. Zero saw the bite marks that the vampire had left, and it reminded him of how he put her through that on a regular basis. He started to think about how horrible he was, but realized the matter at hand was to help Yuuki, and that was way more important now. He carried her back to Cross Academy and into his room. He tended to the bite marks, while also trying to control _his_ cravings.

"How bad would I be if I asked her for blood right after she woke up," thought Zero as he desperately tried to control his cravings by downing four blood tablets.

Yuuki then woke up to find herself on Zero's bed, watching as he took the tablets in his washroom. She was about to say something to him. She wanted for him to come to her any time he needed some blood. She felt a sharp pain in her neck, and remembered what had just happened, how much blood she had lost.

Zero walked out of the washroom, to see Yuuki sitting up.

"Are you alright?!?" asked a very frightened Zero.

"Yeah I'm fine Zero, it wasn't really that bad."

"Actually it was, because you gave me blood this morning. That means that you are already low. I was in town doing an errand for the Chairman when I smelt _your_ blood and immediately rushed towards the scent. You really need to be more careful when you are in town."

"I know, I know, you've told me so many times Zero. I tried to be as safe as possible, but I was shopping around, and didn't realize how late it was," explained Yuuki.

Yuuki went to hug Zero. He held her as tight as he could without hurting her. He knew what he would be without Yuuki. He would easily be dead by now. She was his life saver. She was everything to him, though he knew he could never admit it to her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Thank you so much Zero," said Yuuki, "I know I can always count on you whenever I need anything."

"Of course Yuuki, I will always be there for you."


End file.
